A Not So Happy Ending
by Despairful Defense Attorney
Summary: Oneshot. Slightly dark, possible Phantom Hourglass Aftermath. Linebeck centric. For some, there is no happy ending.


Disclaimer: ". _The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and all characters from it_ are property of Nintendo.

Yeah, kind of dark and might not be that well written, but I beat phantom hourglass today and was inpired to write it. I'm not sure if I got Linebeck _exactly_ right, but he's kind of difficult to write for. Especially as he develops and becomes a better person somewhat. But I'm fairly satisfied with it.

* * *

"Hey Kid! ..I mean Link. How about you and I go on another adventure?"

The green clad youth blinked at the request of one of his newest friends and allies, Linebeck. The blue-coated man rubbed his back, before deciding upon something.

"Actually, why don't we take a rain check on that adventure. You're still young, and you've got Tetra to catch up with. Besides, exploring a new world sounds interesting. Don't worry kid, I promise we'll have that adventure when we next meet up."

Link, his green coated friend looked kind of saddened at the loss of a new quest, but nodding his assent anyway. The girl, Tetra was looking closely at him.

Before long, Linebeck could barely see the pirate ship in the distance. He sighed and collapsed to the ground, wincing at the pain of impact.

"Heh. I got my ship back, a new world to explore, and a mortal wound. Lady luck never seems to be on my side."

The possession by Bellum had wounded him severely, not only was he used as a puppet to hurt his friends, but also the act of possession involved Bellum shoving its spiky underside deep into his back. Though Link had won and killed the monster, Linebeck hadn't come out of the battle unscathed. He had done the best to hide the pain and his dark colored coat his the blood stains, but he wondered if that Tetra girl hadn't already figured it out.

"Heh. I bet she did. She was rather clever."

He didn't regret leaving his old world, he had no ties left. Jolene had finally been able to move on with her life, so not even she needed him, not that he really felt anything more than friendship for her.

Hell, he was a hero. The though of him being a hero cause him to laugh slightly before grabbing his sides in pain. No, best no to laugh anymore, lest he let his life slip away even quicker than it currently is. Still, he never would have even believed that he, the most cowardly and selfish person he knew could ever do anything heroic.

Still, he had fought the monster Bellum when no one else could, giving his dear friends their freedom. And it had cost him, but the foul beast had been beaten.

However, he didn't even regret that. "It was... probably the bravest and least selfish thing... I've ever done. Its almost cliche, the selfish person... redeeming himself at the cost of his life, like those... stupid tales I used to read as a kid."

It was getting hard to breathe, he noted painfully. He could have used his wish to save himself, but it felt more appropriate to save his ship, the one thing that had been with him since the very beginning to be with him at the very end. There was no doubt Grandpa... the Ocean King Oshus, knew about the mortal wound, and had respectfully kept quiet about it. He grimaced as he adjusted himself against the cabin's wall, feeling the pooled blood on the deck around him.

The only thing he felt the slightest bit of regret toward was Link, but it was for the best that he went off on his own. The boy was too young to be filled with sorrow for being unable to save him, and had too much potential to just throw it all away in grief. He wouldn't let the boy become like he had been, thankfully that pirate girl was there to look after the green clad youth.

It was funny, he and the youth shared many similarities, and yet equal as many differences. Both men of the sea, with a pirate love interest, and helped save a world together. However, while he ran away and was very cowardly, bitter, and selfish; Link was the opposite: courageous, altruistic, naive, and willing to risk his life to save those who needed help.

The boy gave off a presence that inspired one to change for the better, to do the right thing. The boy was the very definition of the word hero. And traveling with that kid, he encountered many new people, places, and things. He even somewhat resolved his past. In the end, that was the real treasure, he figured, the memories and experiences that one gained from the trip, not the money and priceless artifacts. The slightest part of him had wondered what another adventure with the kid would have brought.

He looked up towards the sky, as the ship sailed toward the setting sun, his vision blurring ever few seconds. He extended one hand towards the barely visible moon, his blurred vision showing him a pair of wings behind it.

"So even you showed up, Sparkles. Seeing old Linebeck off, eh?"

He smiled slightly, feeling his body going numb.

"But you know...Link? ...I'm.. sorry... I really... would have...liked...to go... on that.. adventure... with you..."

His eyes closed, as his arm dropped down, finally giving into the comforting embrace of darkness.

It's course already predetermined, the S.S. Linebeck continued on its final route: towards the never-ending horizon.


End file.
